Live a Little A Phan one-shot
by smileyface110
Summary: Phil plans a day out for Dan that neither of them will ever ..


No copyright intended for anything used in this one shot every thing belongs to its rightful owners.

Phil's POV

"Phil what are you doing today," Dan asked probably feeling quite tired after staying on the internet until 4 AM.

"Not much really," I said, "How about we go on the London eye?" I asked.

I had planned the perfect day with Dan first we would go on the London eye, then we would go to the secret lake in the forest, that I had only discovered yesterday and have a picnic. Then, we would spend the day just wandering aimlessly in the forest. Until, the night where we would go back on the London eye and I had payed for a private cabin and for it to stop right at the top by a firework display.

"Do we have to?" Dan asked, breaking me out of my thought bubble.

"Please Dan, you have to live a little, open your eyes to the big wide world in front of you," I told him.

"Okay," he said, "I'll just go get changed."

He came back minutes later in his 'howl' t-shirt. We walked out of the door and caught the tube to the London eye.

"Wow," Dan said in awe, "How much is it I'll pay my part," he smiled, getting his wallet out.

"No! I'm not letting you pay, It was my idea," I said looking at him like he had 5 heads.

"Are you sure?" he said sounding unsure.

"Positive, now enjoy yourself," I told him. He nodded. We got to the cabin and started moving, we admired the view as we got higher and higher above the busy streets of London.

"Imagine coming on here at night, how beautiful must that be," Dan said.

If only he knew.

"Yeah, it must be," I replied.

The ride ended as quickly as it started and soon after we were on our way through the forest to the lake. Dan kept pestering me asking where we were going but every time I told him 'I can't tell you it's a secret'.

When we finally arrived he smiled at me, "Was this all for me?" he asked. I nodded. "Phil, you shouldn't have really," he replied.

"You deserve every bit of it Dan," I said smiling.

"Aww thanks," he said looking at me with an emotion I couldn't' quite read.

I pondered for a while but then shrugged it off and opened the basket. I got everything out and we tucked in.

"Thanks Phil, you really are the best," Dan smiled.

"It was the least I could do," I smiled, "now let's go and explore!"

We got up and started walking, singing the adventure time theme tune as we went.

We waded through masses of bushes and ducked under low hanging branches as we followed the sound of gushing water. We kept walking until we came to the most beautiful sight ever. There was a peaceful waterfall gushing gently down into a misty water spray. The sight was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful Phil," Dan said.

Not as beautiful as you

"I know, I have never come across this part of the forest before, I had no idea that it was here," I told him truthfully.

"Well you do now," he said smiling.

"Hurry up, we have to get going," I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Back to the London eye, now hurry," I said and he looked confused but he just nodded and started running with me.

It must've been a pretty funny sight watching us try to run, but it was quicker than walking.

When we arrived at the London eye, it was packed but we stood in the 'booked' queue and got on first. It went up, up, up and stopped at the top. Then the first firework came. Dan looked at me in awe, now was my chance.

"Dan, I have loved you since the very first day we met, I love your laugh, your smile, your dimples but especially your caring personality, so will you make me the happiest guy in the world and be my boyfriend?" I asked and took a deep breath.

He looked at me in shock and I got scared but then he smiled and I had hope, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that," he said. Then our lips touched butterflys erupted in my stomach and electricity pulsed through my veins.

As we pulled away Dan smiled at me, "I haven't lived a little today, I lived a lot..."

§§§§§§§§

So here is a random one-shot I wrote off the top of my head at midnight hope you guys like it :)

Ttfn :D


End file.
